redgreenfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Doug
The men try to protect themselves and the lodge from a huge Force 5 hurricane, but Red doesn't take the impending storm seriously until it actually hits. Cast (in order of appearance): , , , , , , , , DVD: Red Green: Stuffed and Mounted, Vol. 5; The Red Green Show – 1999 Season; The Red Green Show: The Delinquent Years DVD Commentary by Steve Smith {from Stuffed and Mounted} STEVE SMITH: Once in a while, on the Handyman Corner, we'll do something that {snaps fingers} tweaks people's minds and makes them think, "You know, that might actually work." Um, this one, in this show, the refrigerated van, I got a lot of comments on that there. People were asking, "Would that really work?" Um... I would say no, and do not try it under any circumstances. I'd appreciate that. Segment Summary See also: Transcript Plot: Red gets a weather radio for free as part of a promotion by the local bank. Dalton and Mike, who also got free weather radios, learn that a massive Force 5 hurricane named Doug is approaching Possum Lake. Red doubts it, saying Possum Lake is too far inland for a hurricane to reach it. Nevertheless, Dalton and Mike work to secure the Lodge, boarding up the windows and hunkering down under a table, while Red enjoys a perfectly calm, sunny day outside. Eventually, however, the hurricane arrives, sending a canoe through one boarded-up window. The power goes out during the Lodge Meeting. Opening Scene: Red takes a swing-free approach to golf by attaching a golf club to a fishing pole. The Possum Lodge Word Game: Ed tries to guess the word "tame" to win a coupon to get 50% off all other coupons. Harold at the Office: After taking an elevator that only goes up to a certain floor, Red asks Harold to find a reverse faucet and Harold then goes and gets him a glass of water while Red attempts to uses Harold's office phone. Fifties Memorabilia: Mike shows Red a speaker he "borrowed" from the Possum Lake Drive-In, and Hap shows Red an Elvis-type jumpsuit that he wore during his career as a rock 'n' roll star, which included a gold record in 1958. Visit with Dale: Dale tries to educate Red on how to play notes with the Possum Van's horn and the appropriate usages for them. Handyman Corner: Red turns a utility van into a mobile refrigerator. Midlife: The moments when your mouth should stay shut and not say anything at all. Quality Time: Dalton talks about playing hide-and-seek with a kid. Adventures: Red and Walter try to paint a tool shed. Mike's Teen Talk: Mike teaches teenagers on why they should always appear busy. Fun Facts Trivia *150 kilometers per hour = 93.2 miles per hour, therefore, based on Dalton's comments, Hurricane Doug would actually be a Force 12 hurricane on the Beaufort scale or Category 1 hurricane on the Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale when it passed over Possum Lake. *During the Harold at the Office segment, Red mentions that the telephone "was invented 130 years ago." The world's first successful telephone call occurred in 1876, so either Red overestimated that period of time by seven years, or this episode was set in 2006 (seven years after it aired). Remarks *The only time Winston appears in the entire episode is during the Lodge Meeting. *While warning Red about the approaching storm, Mike addresses him as "Red", which is out of character for him (he normally refers to Red as "Mr. Green"). Goofs *When Mike and Dalton run towards the basement stairs after the canoe crashes through the window, during the camera pan, a studio light and a backlit sign reading "The Red Green Show" are clearly visible near the top of the screen, above the set. Inside References *When Red visits Harold at the office, he mentions the boat he made out of heating ducts. This was his project for the Handyman Corner segment in Harold's Leaving. Real-World References *The movie Mike mentions the Possum Lake Drive-In was playing at the time he borrowed the speaker was The Ten Commandments. Famous People *Hap claims to have taught Elvis how to play the guitar. Hap also mentions Elvis never talked much, and opened for him during a gig in Fresno. Hap also claims to have told Ann-Margret that he was too busy to see her, which broke her heart, but suggested she "show Elvis the ropes", implying that that was how Elvis went on to become famous. Fast Forward *The Possum Lake Drive-In would later be the setting of the Adventures segment in Lunar Eclipse. Category:Season 9 episodes